How did I fall in love with you?
by Jamie Roberts
Summary: A sad songfic where true love i interrupted. Will and Elizabeth. My first PotC. Charecter Death


How did I fall in love with you?

By : Jamie Roberts

Warning: Character death. This is my first take on anything het so please deal with it.

A/N: I wasn't allowed to kill myself so I had to write this. Forgive me I love him too.

Summary: Song fic.

Will I notice when the curse is lifted? Jack runs in and for a brief moment I feel hope. That is until the feel the sharp prick at my neck telling me they cut it. I know however it's not that deep but the blood it still flowing. I know I should try to stem the flow but I never thought that it would be such a beautiful sight. The gold is splashed with red, which looks like liquid rubies.

They let me go and I fall to the casket. I know I am more far gone then I had thought. Taking my eyes off the sight of my own death I see there are only two left in the caves. Probably Jacks doing. Jack is fighting with Barbossa, and I had the sudden thought that Jack might have been a good friend… had I lived. Wait I'm sounding like I'm already dead. Wonder why.

Oh that's right… I'm bleeding to death. I watch as Jack ends the fight with Barbossa. The evil prick is dead, and I know the mistake he made was breaking the curse. "Boy? Are you still with us?"

Us? What in bloody hell does he mean by that? That's when I see her. Elizabeth. My angel the one who always watched over me. I have a feeling that I failed her somehow.

"Will, oh god. Please be okay. The commodore will be here shortly if you'll just hold on." Why is she crying? He'll take care of her… where I never could. "This isn't so bad. Remember when you fell in the stables. That was much worse. That was a head injury."

I smile as I hear Jack mutter "That explains it."

"Elizabeth_ Remember when we never needed each other. The best of friends like sister and brother. We understood we'd never be alone. Those days are gone and now I want to so much, the night is long and I need your touch._" I gasped in pain as I am moved to turn around and to lay down flat. Jack was holding back a very pissed looking Commodore.

"_I don't know what to say, never meant to feel this way! I don't want to be alone tonight. What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard so fast this time. What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you?_"

Elizabeth, why is she shaking? I want her to know. "Will, don't leave me."

I am shaking too… I am dying and soon I will have to leave her, but I'll see my mother and my.. father again. _"I hear your voice, and I start to tremble. Brings back the child that I resemble._" I sigh _"I cannot pretend that we can still be friends. I don't want to be alone tonight._" I cough and I see red flecks. 

"_What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard so fast this time. What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you? Oh I want to say this right, and it has to be tonight. I need you to know. I don't want to live this lie, don't want to say goodbye. With you I want to spend the rest of my life. What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard so fast this time. What did I say? What did you do?_" She won't answer. I need to know.

"How did I fall in love with you? What can I do to make you mine? Falling so hard so fast this time. Every things changed we never knew…How did I fall… in love… with you?" She's leaning down and I part my lips. It's heaven to feel hers against mine. I close my eyes and kiss her back with everything I have left… 'I love you Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth pulls back with tears in her eyes. "Will I.. Will?" She puts her hand in front of his nose and feels nothing. The tears fall down her cheeks and onto his face. "No… no please stay with me. Don't leave." She collapses on his chest and sobs. The Commodore turns around and gives her the privacy she needs. Jack on the other hand sits next to her and rubs her back in a soothing manner. "WILL!" She screams out she emotions… "I love you… I always have, please don't leave me."

"He loved you very much Elizabeth. Told me so himself. He died with his honor intact. Don't take that from him." Jack whispered. "Told me he'd die for you, honor him that." He stood to leave her alone. She watched as a few men picked Will's body up and placed him in one of the boats. 

"We'll bury him with honors." Norrington said softly to her. "What was his last request?"

"That Captain Jack Sparrow goes free." She lied. But by their honor they would follow the last request of any man. Even a Pirate such as Will.

The End.

A/n: I had to write this. Sigh How many people hate me now?


End file.
